


how rare and beautiful it truly is

by aangbenders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Week, Aang Week 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangbenders/pseuds/aangbenders
Summary: A collection of fics for Aang Week 2021
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	how rare and beautiful it truly is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang sees the value of joy in his friends

The Air Nomads valued joy and happiness above all else, they believed it was necessary to let go of all the anger, grief, and sadness within oneself and live a carefree life.

Aang carried those values with him. Even when the world was clouded with darkness he still found a way to bring some light between the darkness.

Even with the Air Nomads gone, he still saw the value of joy in those he loved.

He saw it in Katara, when she mentioned her mother or the tribe she grew up in, how her face brightened when she’d talk of home and learn more of its history, how whenever she’d laugh too hard she would snort a little and complain about a stomach ache afterwards.

He saw it in Sokka, who was the funniest guy he knew, who’d crack jokes whenever the clouds would darken the sky, who always knew how to make people laugh and smile when even he wasn’t at his best.

He saw it in Toph, who was carefree enough as it was, who would laugh at anyone’s expense no matter the person, who was Sokka’s “a-hole in crime” as Katara would put it.

He saw it in Zuko, who mostly had a stoic manner to him. Fits of laughter were rare, but as he grew closer to the Gaang, it became more frequent. Such as when they would all poke fun at him and he’d get defensive before sitting back in his chair and laughing along.

He saw it in Suki, who talks of the Kyoshi Warriors with a light in her eye, who laughs at Zuko and Sokka’s expenses like no-one else in the world, who was able to light up the room with her crazy stories that nobody else would believe.

_ Thank You _ he wants to tell them  _ For keeping the Air Nomads alive. _

Maybe they’d understand, maybe they wouldn’t. But he only hopes that the legacy of the Air Nomads can be carried through the rest of the world.


End file.
